1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of audio processing for video conferencing.
2. Background Art
With increased bandwidth provided by network carriers, video telephony has become more widespread. A person may initiate a video conference to another person for various purposes, such as for a business meeting of two companies located a great distance from one another. Video conferencing systems may be standalone systems coupled to a television or computer monitor, or may be incorporated into desktop phones, desktop computers, tablet computers, laptop computers, or cellular phones/smartphones.